Each day the Earth is flooded with thermal energy from the sun far beyond what mankind can utilize. Further thermal energy is a by-product of many human activities. The greatest challenge of mankind today is to harvest even a tiny portion of this energy efficiently and economically.
One of the greatest problems in using thermal energy is the difficulty of storing and transporting thermal energy. To be practically used, thermal energy must be converted to mechanical energy which is then used to produce electricity. Another problem is that the thermal energy produced by solar generators is at relatively low temperatures, typically below the boiling point of water.
The present invention relates to a simple, unique and practical system for converting thermal energy in a hot water flow at a relatively low temperature to pressurized gas at a relatively high pressure which can then be use to generate electricity. The unit has only one moving and operates at relatively high efficiency and reliability.